


Sneaky Snack

by Sybrant



Series: Nibbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybrant/pseuds/Sybrant
Summary: Sequel to Party Treat. Even more of a pwp.Stiles finds himself pregnant at 18 and decides to confront the men responsible. Not much gets discussed.





	Sneaky Snack

This couldn't be happening. It was such a cliche - 18 and knocked up at his first college party. He was supposed to be more than this; more than a baby making machine, a hole for breeding. His life as he’d planned it was over. He should be destroyed.

He should be, but as Stiles bit into the pillow he couldn’t focus on anything beyond the sensations happening to his body. His hands clutching desperately at the bedding beneath him as thick Alpha fingers thrust between his spread thighs; his cunt greedily gripping the rough digits.

He hadn't come back here for this. They were supposed to talk, come to a decision. They weren’t supposed to... 

The large palm on his hip tightened it's hold and Stiles couldn't keep back the keen of protest that escaped as the fingers withdrew.

“Shhh sweetheart”, the Alpha moved behind him, the mattress dipping as he positioned himself between Stiles’s thighs. 

“Just move….there we go". Stiles tilted his hips slightly, his breath catching in his chest as the new angle allowed the Alpha's cock to slide into him smoothly. Stiles gasped quietly as he felt the Alpha shift on top of him, the heat of the larger man's chest against his back pinning him to the bed. Strong arms appeared in his line of vision as the Alpha bracketed him in; he could feel the wiry hair and heavy balls of the other man pushing against him as he bottomed out.

“Please…” Stiles didn't know what he was begging for. He'd never felt so small, so dominated, so protected as he did in that moment. The Alpha began to move, his hips rolling in a smooth wave as he slowly moved inside the younger man. Stiles could feel the hot, wet breaths of the Alpha against his neck; the drag of thick cock inside him, maddening and perfect.

The room was silent but for the small exhales of breath, the occasional squeak of the bed when the Alpha rocked slightly harder. Stiles couldn't think. All his senses were overwhelmed by feel of heat, the smell of the Alpha’s musk surrounding him. 

Stiles cried out as the Alpha pushed himself up, his protests cutting off as a large hand gripped the back of his neck. The Alpha moved Stiles where he wanted him with little effort, one hand pushing the Omega’s face to the bed while the other pulled his hips higher off the bed so his cocklet no longer rubbed against the sheets as the Alpha continued to move within him.

Satisfied Stiles wouldn't try to move, the Alpha gripped both his hips with sweaty palms and sped up; his balls smacking loudly against Stiles’s cunt with each thrust. 

Stiles keened loudly against the pillow, his thighs shaking as he felt the pressure building in his groin. Stiles could feel droplets of sweat hitting his skin as the Alpha grew close, the deep dominant growl he was emitting inflaming Stiles’s Omegan nature to submit. Stiles cried out as the pressure crested, his legs jerking as waves of pleasure ignited his nerves. His groin tightened to the point of _pleasurepain_ as he spilled onto the bedding beneath him, his Omega cocklet jerking as he came. A calming cloud of _comfortsafeAlpha_ settled over Stiles as he sank deep into his Omega headspace. 

The Alpha's movements began to slow as his knot expanded inside the contracting slick channel. It only took a few more thrusts till he pushed flush against the Omega, groaning as he emptied himself deep inside the young man. Slumping forwards he rested against the sweat coated skin of Stiles’s back; the slow breaths of an Omega in knot-drop calming the frantic beating of his heart. 

Stiles wasn't sure how long they lay there, he was in the haze that settled on Omega’s during knotting. He could feel the weight along his back and the pressure where they were joined, but his thoughts were quiet. He couldn't even react when silence of the room was disturbed.

“Are you nearly done?” The voice was rough and impatient. It came from the chair in the corner of the room. Stiles had forgotten he was there. He tried to move to look but he was still too deep into the drop. His muscles felt heavy and wouldn't obey him yet.

He felt the Alpha sitting up, hands moving him to look at where they were joined.

“Think could be a few minutes more yet…”

Stiles felt the bed shift and then hard pressure between his thighs. He grunted, brain slowly connecting to realisation that his hips were being pulled off the bed, his legs hanging loosely as the Alpha knelt on the edge of the bed; his body held up by solely by the Alpha’s knot. 

“Definitely a few more minutes. That's still a solid lock", the man in the corner laughed.

If it hadn't been for the knot-drop Stiles’s knew he'd have panicked at the position he was in, hanging like a doll off an Alpha’s cock. All that passed through his fogged mind however was that the new angle meant the Alpha's cum would be flowing straight into his womb. That he had already been bred didn't matter - his Alpha wanted him.

Stiles couldn't help but let out a small noise of discomfort as the Alpha's knot suddenly popped loose and he dropped to the bed. 

“Finally!”

The bed dipped alarmingly and different hands grabbed his hips flipping onto his back. His legs were yanked up against broad shoulders before another thick cock pushed inside his swollen hole, the spilled cum leaking out of his cunt squelching as the rutting began anew.

**Author's Note:**

> So this wasn't a planned sequel but there we have it! Hopefully if there is a third part they may actually get to talk, but will see where the muses take me :D


End file.
